Forlorn
by Carina Tiyana Tenouye
Summary: When Rosie has an accident similar to James, James realizes how much Rosie was there for him in his predicament.
1. chapter 1

**Rosie is red**

 **James is too**

 **I have a story**

 **Just for you!**

 **Hello all! Here is a spin on something new! This is one of my other pairings JamesxRosie. This story takes place after James's incident in the season 21 episode. Without further adue, this is Chasing love, chapter 1 Forlorn. WARNING:RATED T FOR EMOTION AND LANGUAGE!**

"After James's accident at Tidmouth, Rosie was by James's side the entire time James was being rebuilt, she was there when the decision to rebuild him was made, she was there when he was put under, she stayed by his side through it all, day and night, she was there when he woke up, and now, it's James's turn to be there for her. "

-James's driver

"James! Get up!" James immediately woke with the panic in his driver's voice.

"Aaaagh. What now? Some imminently important train? Tell me, did Henry break down and I need to rescue him again? If so, that's Emily's job. Not mine." James ranted.

"No! Rosie has been involved in a very bad accident!" James's driver panicked.

James gasped and flashed back.

It was not even two months from him being back in service, and now his beloved was hurt, or worse as well.

Flashback

"JAMES!!!!! James darling!" Rosie cried gasping from the dust in the air from James's crash. "Owwwww" James moaned. But a simple 'owww' was an understatement to the pain James was feeling. James began wailing in pain with Rosie only able to watch, she tried to ignore it but tears streaming down her face. She wanted to help calm her beloved, but she couldn't and that hurt her.

Victor was on scene right away, while Victoria was right behind him with the emergency equipment. Meanwhile, James was barely awake, but was aware of what happened. "R-Rosie" James said very groggily and painfully. "J-James!" Rosie responded in between tears. James then fainted from the pain. By that time Victoria was on scene. "DAMN IT! WE'RE LOSING HIM! GET HIM TO THE WORKS IMMEDIATELY!" Victoria shouted as they rushed James to the works. The fat controller who was on scene the whole time, asked a very hurt Rosie to leave the scene and continue with her days work. He had a very hard time telling Rosie to leave her beloved, because he had seen them bond over many years, and watched them fall in love.

As Victor and Victoria rushed James barely hanging onto life, coming in the other way we're Henry and Emily coming in with the returning leg of the Henry's forest flyer,and they immediately knew that Rosie would not be in a good state. As they finished the flyer, they immediately rushed to find Rosie.

Rosie was hiding in a siding with her goods train. She was too overwhelmed to finish her run. When Henry and Emily found her, she had been crying in that siding for over an hour. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had allergies. Her footplate was soaked. "Henry, take these balloons." Emily instructed her beloved. "Where to?" Asked Henry. "U-ulfstead" replied Rosie in between sniffles. "Got it. Love you Emmy" Henry responded. "Love you too Hen." Emily replied as Rosie started sobbing extremely loudly. Emily nuzzled up to her, soothing her hurt friend.

 **That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! See you in the next installment of whatever I do!**


	2. Chapter 2: True colors

**_At the works,Rosie remains under careful watch despite the storm looming on outside_**

James nuzzles up to Rosie as if to embrace her, ever so lightly as if to be gentle enough as to not wake her. He resists the tears he knows wil fall, but let's them out silently as the power goes out. It was a stormy night indeed. James then starts singing

" _You with the sad eyes"_

He pauses for a brief moment to collect himself, then continues

" _Don't be discouraged"_

He pauses again to collect himself, letting out a few more tears, as the familiar instrumental starts

 _"Oh I realize, it's hard to keep courage, in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all, the darkness inside you can make you feel so small."_

He hears the familiar dings in the song as one small fake candle came alight, and went out shortly after.

Then with each ding one more little light comes on, surrounding both of them.

 _"Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy, can't remember when, I last saw you laughing, this world makes us crazy, and you've taken all you can bear, just, call me up, and I will always be there. And I see your true colors shining through, and I see your true colors, that's why I love you."_

 ** _Flashback to James' incident_**

Rosie nuzzles up to a cold, unconscious James, letting out her emotions as she'd been taught by her sister at heart, Emily.

She takes a moment to collect herself as James would do for her a year later, and begins singing.

 _"So don't be afraid,_

She sings as she hears James' voice singing with her in her head

 _To let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful"_

She hears James in her head begin the next phase

" _And I see your true colors shining through_

As she joins in with his voice

" _True colors_

 _"And I see your true colors, that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors, true colors are beautiful"_

Rosie drops out for a moment to find her sense of calm, as James' voice in her head sings

" _Like a rainbow"_

She joins to finish the duo together

" _Like a rainbow"_

 ** _The night after Rosie's accident_**

As the song concludes, James is so exhausted, he quietly falls asleep, hoping and praying for his lovers recovery.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry this is so long overdue! I started this when I was a sophomore and now I'm a Senior prepping to go to university! I love you all and I'll see you in whatever I can write next!**


End file.
